Cash Course
Cash Course is a HTFF game. Gameplay Take control of multiple characters to collect money. The goal of this game is to go through each level and collect money as it falls out the back of an armored truck. In order to do this, the player (you) has to control a character as they head through a level, attempting to avoid obstacles as they collect money and attempt to reach the end of each level where the truck sits. Hitting a NPC, some animals and a few obsticals will slow the player down. Some animales and most obsticals will kill the player. Controls *Spacebar: Use to speed up characters by holding down or pressing rapidly. *Left Mouse Button: Use to jump by clicking. can be used to jump in ari for soem characters. *ASDF: Special buttons. Uses listed with characters or items that use them. *Right Mouse Button: Special button. Uses listed with characters or items that use it. Characters, Vechicals and Powers Playable #Velo, Bike, Horn: Velo's bike is completely avarage stats wise and in order to speed up, the player holds down space to make him peddle. Pressing the right mouse button after collecting the power up will allow Velo to honk his bike horn three times, doing this makes NPCs and animals mover out of his way. #'Cost 100 points to unlock.' Bushy, Scooter, Poison: Bushy's scooter is faster than Velo's bike but jumps lower and in order to speed up the player must press space bar for a slight boost, due to Bushy kicking the ground. Pressing A after getting the power up will allow Bushy to throw three poison bottles which kill NPCs and animals, rendering them as no longer being obsticals. #'Cost 150 points to unlock. 'Giggles, Roller Skates, Kiss: Giggles' roller skates are avarge speed but jump higher then Velo's bike and in order to speed up the player needs to press space repeatly every once and a while. Pressing A after getting the power up will make Giggles blow a kiss which knocks out male NPCs and some animals, making them harmless. Holding A will charge a kiss and if charge long enough, a kiss can destroy small obsticals. Over charging will stun Giggles. #'Cost 250 points to unlock. 'Fizzles, Feet, Twister: Fizzles moves on foot making her very slow and a low jumper however her speed boost from pressing space is one of the best. Pressing S after getting the power up will make Fizzles turn into a twister which makes her very fast and invinclble for 5 seconds, howver she cant jump. #'Cost 400 points to unlock. 'Lifty and Shifty, Handcar, Van: Lifty and Shifty's handcar is slightly faster than Bushy's scooter and pressing space repeatidly will speed them up by making Lifty and Shifty pump faster. Pressing D after getting the power up while make Lifty and Shifty's van appear and the two will jump in and and drive past all obsticals for five seconds until jumping back in the handcar, however in this mode, money cannot be collected. #'Cost 650 points to unlock. 'Gutsy, Motorcycle, Nitro: Gutsy's motorcycle is the fastest but jumps the lowest and pressing spae will speed it up. Pressing D after collecting the power up will activate Gutsy's nitro and he will go twcie as fast for 3 seconds and balst through all obsticals. #'Cost 1000 points to unlock. 'Flash, Go-Kart, Hydrolics: Flash's go-kart is almost as fast as Gutsy's motorcycle and it jumps a little higher. Holding space for three sconds will speed up Flash. Pressing A or f after collecting the power up while activate the hydrolics, which can be used six times to jump extremly high. A activates the back and F the front, pressing both will activate the front and back togeher but cost two uses. NPCs #Mole: Drives the truck. Found is all levels. #Frilly: Found in all levels. #Cuddles: Found in Skate Park. #Flaky: Found in Dark Road and City. #Flippy: Found in dark Road #Pop and Cub: Found in all levels but Dark Road and Skate Park. #Nubby: Appears in field. #Josh and Stacy: Found at Park and City. #Rolly: Found in Skate Park and Park. #Fungus: Found inside a dumpster in City. Levels #Field #'Cost 200 points to unlock. '''Park #'Cost 300 points to unlock. 'City #'Cost 450 points to unlock. 'Skate Park #'Cost 600 points to unlock. 'Dark Road (Note this level is in black and white) #'Cost 1000 points to unlock. '''Dream/Nightmare Obsticals/Animals #Logs: Found in the feild and park. Slow player down. #Hornets: Found in field and park. Kill player. #Bush: Found in field and park. Slows player down. #Bench: Found in park. Slows player down. #Icecream Stand; Found in park and city. Slows player down. #Van: Found in city. Slows player down. #Dog: Found in city. Kills player. #Fire Hydrant: Found in city. Kills player. #Traffic Light: Found in City. Slows plaer down. #Rail: Found in skate park. Kills player. #Ramp: Found in skate park. Forces player into air. #Skateboard: Found in skate park. Slows player down. #Tire: Found in dark road. Slows player down. #Wrecked Car: Found in dark road. Slows player down. #Street Light: Found in dark road. Slows player down. #Pothole: Found in dark road. Slows player down. #Bats: Found in dark road. Kills player. #Unicorn: Found in dream/nightmare. Kills player. #Star: Found in dream/nightmare. Slows player down. #Happy Face: Found in dream/nightmare. Slows player down. #Skeleton Horse: Found in dream/nightmare. Slows player down. #Comet: Found in dream/nightmare. Kills player. #Skull: Found in dream/nightmare. Kills player. Other #Coins: Worth 1 point. #Bills; Worth 10 points. #Money bags: Worth 100 points. #Blue orb: Power up. Ending Screen If the game is beaten (finishing Dream/Nightmare) all playable characters will cheer as money rains down on them with the words "WINNER" overhead. Deaths #Playable characters can be killed by obsticals, animals and Flippy. (Only happens once final life is gone) #NPCs can be hit by characters or killed by special attacks. #Animals can be killed by special attacks. GameIdea.png|A pic of the gameplay from a sneak peek. Category:Fan Games